


A Safe Bet

by MeganMoonlight



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Happy, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t have to buy me, you know. I’m already hundred percent nuts about you. Just so you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Safe Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



The first thing Wally did after waking up was reach towards the right side of the bed. When he found it empty he wasn't very surprised, since it meant that Bruce was already up and working. Wally yawned and only then opened his eyes, looking around the room. Indeed, he was definitely alone in Bruce's huge bed, and in his huge bedroom.

He knew they both had to be back in the Watchtower pretty soon, because he was sure Bruce wouldn't leave his cameras unattended for a longer period of time and, really, it wasn't like they could take a day off from saving the world. Still, the fact that Bruce took him to the Manor for supper was pretty nice. Surprising, yes, but nice. 

Wally definitely wasn't going to complain about spending more time with Bruce.

Only after he sat up and yawned again he noticed that on his bedside table there was something he didn't remember leaving there the night before. It was a watch. A very expensive-looking watch, something Wally most likely wouldn’t buy for himself, because not only was it expensive, but he would also be afraid he would lose it or ruin it in some way. There was also a small note next to it, with his name written in Bruce's elegant handwriting. And it wasn’t even his birthday.

He took the watch gently and put it on, looking at it for a second. It was a very nice watch and Wally definitely understood why Bruce bought it in the first place. He ran one finger down the watch case before he got up, got dressed and went to search for Bruce.

Just as he expected, he found the man in the Cave, in front of the computer. He was looking at the screen, but Wally knew he was still perfectly aware of Wally being there. 

He stepped closer to the computer and leaned against the console, smiling at Bruce.

“Thanks for the watch,” he said. “We all know I needed one. John and Shayera will definitely appreciate me having it.”

Wally meant it as a joke, but when Bruce's brow furrowed slightly, as if he wasn’t sure how to interpret Wally’s reaction, he was ready to apologize. He knew how Bruce got when he started over-thinking conversations, especially when Wally was joking. He wanted to add that he really appreciated the gift, just in case, but the strange look disappeared from Bruce’s face as he nodded shortly, turning from the screen to look at Wally.

“Have you had breakfast?” he asked, standing up.

“Not yet. Are we eating here or do you want to wait until we’re in the Tower?”

Bruce’s mouth twitched slightly as he put one hand on Wally’s lower back. “I doubt you would want to wait that long.”

Wally grinned at him. “That would be a safe bet, yes.”

They walked in silence, but right before they entered the dining room, Wally stopped them.

“Bruce?”

Only when the man turned his head, Wally looked him in the eye, wanting Bruce’s complete attention. 

"You don’t have to buy me, you know. I’m already hundred percent nuts about you. Just so you know."

Bruce didn’t say anything to that, but the way his fingers caressed Wally’s back in reply, combined with how the expression on his face softened slightly, made Wally smile. And he couldn’t stop smiling for the whole day after that.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _Justice League Cartoon, Wally West/Bruce Wayne, “you don’t have to buy me, you know. I’m already 100% nuts about you."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/684795.html?thread=90038779#t90038779)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
